Control units for use with various types of fluid pumps, for example, sump pumps, are known. One such system has been disclosed in Kochan, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,274 entitled “Sump System Having Timed Switching of Plural Pumps” which issued Sep. 12, 1995. The '274 patent is owned by the assignee hereof and is incorporated herein by reference.
The system of the '274 patent provides for alternating control of first and second different pumps. Not all installations need multiple pumps.
In another configuration, float switches are known which have a so-called piggy-back plug. The plug includes a socket for a plug for a pump motor. The float switch is in series with the motor. When the float indicates high water the float switch closes and the motor is energized. Pumping continues until the level falls enough to open circuit the switch.
While the above configuration is simple, the float switch is subject to full motor current, including start-up currents as well as arcing. Further, there is no convenient way to incorporate a back-up, high water float, or to energize displaced alarms.
There continues to be a need for control devices which can be used with a single pump. Preferably, such units would be readily connectable to respective pumps and float switches. It would also be preferable if such units could take advantage of float switches which incorporate piggy-back plugs of a standard variety while at the same time minimizing float switch currents and arcing.
Preferably any such connections would be readily changeable for maintenance purposes in the event that either the pump or the associated float switch failed. It would also be desirable to be able to provide remote indications as to the presence of an alarm condition.